Shino and Hana: Alone
by Kuli
Summary: A oneshot for the 55 themes contest of the #ShinoHanaFC at deviant Art, using the 30. word of it, alone.  Shino and Hana want to be alone, no injured Kiba with them needing their help.


**Shino and Hana: Alone**

Author's note: I do not onw anything concerning Naruto. This is an oneshot for the 55 themes contest of the #ShinoHanaFC at devianart, number 30.), alone. Jyukai Koudan, thanks for inviting me.

Hana was never alone, not once in her life. There had always been her family, their dogs and her friends. It was never quiet though, always so much company made silent moments rare. One of the reasons Kiba did not think things through, if it is always too loud to hear oneself think... Hana tried to help her brother at homework when he was starting at the academy, as an older sister should do. Kiba was just interested in running, climbing and spending time with Akamaru; so she stood no chance. Though training the body is always a good idea, one should never forget about the mind. Hana knew that, she has always liked to help the veteranians, played doctor with her stuffed animals and learnt a few things. Among them were the most important characteristics, patience, understanding, passion and being calm and quiet yet focussed. Tsume accepted her daughter's decision after fighting it for a short time. But when she saw Kuromaru's scars again, Tsume finally gave in. Hana would know on her own that her mother is proud of her, caring so much for others; if one clan really respects teamwork with humans as well as with animals, then it is the Inuzuka.

Shino could never be alone, his bugs were a part of him. They made him spent most of years as a small child shunned by children outside of his clan, but he did have a few peers to play with. And all those other times he spent time with his bugs. He was not sad about it, no, this allowed him to think things through. His grades were good, the way he spoke born of logic and more solitude than a child should have and all of his actions controlled. Shibi was proud of his son's achievements, but also a little bit afraid that his son might become too controlled.

Years passed and their paths were smashed together by a freak accident as others would call it, but for Hana it was normal. Shino would get used to this soon, forced to be bring Kiba home as he had overdone it. This was the first time they really met each other.

Hana helped her brother's teammate dragging him upstairs to his room after Kiba took the chance to at least look like the injured alpha. His 'pride' was very important to him, Shino had learnt this pretty early. Unfortunally it did not work, his story was blown fast by his sister as she interupted Kiba's rant.

"Yeah, saving your sensei in a fight on your way back. As if..., I bet you just got distrackted and missed a step in the forest. You really need to concentrate if you don't know the surrondings, idiot. Sometimes it looks like I just specialized in healing so you couldn't annoy the people in the hospital that much and often. Gosh!"

The Aburame was impressed by her serious attitude yet she did not show any signs of anger at all. It seemed more like she knew it was hopeless though she liked to take care of her injured younger brother. Sighing Shino helped to carry Kiba to his bed. While they carried him upstairs, Hana dropt a few informations about herself to Shino as well as a few scolding words for her brother.

Kiba was fast asleep in his bed though Hana seemed to had put something is his drink. Shino was grateful, finally an end for Kiba's speeches yet the snooring started. Well, that was something he had to accept for their longer missions, but he was not looking forward for it.

"Hey," Hana whispered, "come with me downstairs."

The young Aburame left his teammate's room and got into the living room downstairs. Hana gestured him to sit down while she went to fetch some drinks. Shino did not know what to understand this situation, most females kept their distance and Kiba acted like any Inuzuka he had seen. Yet Hana was different, calm and friendly towards him without teasing him, and she was very interessting in his eyes. When she returned, Shino looked at her noticing that she was a few years older, so she was more attractive than the girls of his age. 'Damn hormones..'

Once more thankful for the dark glasses of his clan, he focussed his eyes on her face only to see kind eyes and softer features than most of her clan had. This sight only made her more beautiful in his eyes, while some of his blood started to heat his cheeks. His tight controll and his collar made it almost possible to hide his reaction, but Hana saw it.

"Shino-kun, there is nothing to be ashamed of. It is usual for your age. But thank you for keeping your eyes at my face," Hana smiled reassuring. She thought her brother's teammate was kinda cute; and polite, 'just like what you hear about their clan', as she filled their glasses with water. Hana really loved her family, but sometimes it was a little bit too much for her.

"Well, I want to tell you some tricks to cope with Kiba. It might make your life easier...", she said smiling at him from across the table. Shino just nodded, appreciating the offer.

One hour later, Shino noticed how time had passed by. He would have to leave soon, though he liked to talk with Hana. Soon enough he was asked about Kiba's behaviour at their first mission, about clan politics and traditions and listening to her smalltalk. It was fine, both felt at ease; until Kiba called for his sister's help and caused Shino to notice how late it was. Bidding politely farewell while Kiba's shouts interrupted him, Hana signaled him to wait a moment before yelling upstairs.

"I hear you very good, thank you. Just wait a little if you don't get an answer soon. Now shut up, I'll help you in two minutes."

The anger on her face for the interruption was replaced by a small, kind smile directed at the bug-user. Before he could continue with the phrases he was taught during his upbringing, she gently interrupted him. He had already said more than enough, even too formal for her taste, yet he was a nice person to be with.

"Look, Shino, I liked the talk we had. We will have to do this again some time, hopefully alone.", Hana rolled her eyes at the last part because Kiba started to call for her again. Then she left, so Shino left the house. On his way back home he started to think about her last words, 'does this count like being asked out for a date?' Anyways, he could not help but hope to be really alone with her the next time, whatever they would be doing. Even ways of shaking Kiba off their trail started to form in his mind, causing Shino to smile a little.


End file.
